Minificts con chocolate
by ixaake
Summary: Parejas y situaciones diferentes. Espero os gusten ¡...y diviertan!
1. Oops

**Oops**

- Mione...!

- No, Ronald, esta vez te has pasado – pronuncia ella con acidez.

Los ojos especialmente brillantes quizá a punto de llorar, o puede que simplemente (y eso puede que sea lo que más tema Ron), de furia.

Ron puede asegurar que Hermione le habla con odio, aunque realmente nunca la haya visto _realmente _de ese modo. No con(tra) él. Y escucha cómo ella dice "Ronald", dejando la palabra en el aire, ese aire ya viciado y agotador, marcando su voz en la palabra con cierto hastío. _Decepción_. La rabia saliendo por los poros de su piel. Suave y nívea, que en este momento parece a punto de agitarse, mucho más rojiza de lo normal, como una cafetera hirviendo, _Que lo note, que vea lo que provoca con sus estupideces este tremendo idiota_, parece pensar la chica. _Estúpido, torpe niñato pelirrojo... (censurado) _(sí, su mente piensa cosas que jamás diría en público)

Y, sin más, Hermione desaparece por la puerta de la sala Común, dando un nuevo bufido; ira y respiración _demasiado_ fuerte, como lo estereotipado en un enorme búfalo.

_Pero Hermione no es un búfalo, es tu mejor amiga_, piensa Ron, o debería serlo, (porque el pelirrojo hace ya mucho que no piensa en ella de ese modo)

Y Harry llega a la Sala, bostezando, con los primeros rayos de sol iluminando la Sala, bajando despreocupado por los escalones, y sonríe levemente, - _maldito cuatro ojos suertudo -_piensa Ron-,_ claro, como tú lo tienes todo ganado, ya, con Ginny... - _y, acto, seguido, se arrepiente. Qué culpa tendrá su amigo de lo suyo.

Harry finalmente, llega a la altura de Ron, y pone su cara de _qué me perdí_, y es, es justo en ese momento, cuando Ron desea partírsela. Pero, recapacita, y una voz en su cabeza, extrañamente parecida a la de la chica castaña, le comenta con disgusto, que _él no tiene la culpa de que TÚ, pelirrojo idiota, hayas sido un auténtico capullo con Hermione. _

- Hola Ron, hey, a ver si... – saluda, y calla, mira la cara de su amigo, mira al sofá encarnado, donde poco antes, supone, estaba Hermione, y ahora sólo queda un sobre y un cordel rojo, y la típica pila de libros de la chica, y entona nuevamente, más suave y más despacio, buscando parecer lo más comprensivo posible con su amigo. -A ver, tío, qué has roto esta vez. – (de acuerdo, no lo logra) - Otra carta – ..Ron no sabría decir si fue una pregunta o una afirmación, y, hace lo que ha hecho en los últimos años cuando no sabe qué contestar ante Harry o suspiro (sobretodo), Hermione: Se encoge de hombros.

Viktor Krum. Sí, él, nuevamente y sus torpes Herrrmíones (que se parecen sospechosamente a "Ezzzz-míope"). Maldito Viktor Krum. Maldito perversor de menores.

- Te juro que... –comienza – yo – suspira- ella – mira al suelo, mira a Harry, que parece algo cansado (_claro, imbécil_, le dice una vocecita es su cabeza, _es que esto es la cuarta vez que ocurre en apenas un mes_)

- Tío... de verdad, porqué no le dices ya que...

- Ella me odia- Ron cae, abatido, sobre el mullido sofá rojo. Harry, se sienta también. – Me lo ha dicho... Me lo ha gritado... daba miedo. –pasa las manos por el pelo, y repite – me odia – en un susurro, voz apagada. Triste.

- Eso, tío, de verdad que eso no es cierto.

Ron masculla algo, y Harry, parece entenderlo, porque entorna los ojos, en el mismo gesto de desesperación que hace Ella, pero que, gracias a Merlín, sabe disimular a tiempo, antes de que a Ron le de por tomar ese abrecartas de plata que está sobre el escritorio, y hacer un sacrificio sangriento con su brazo. Harry mira la pulcra mesa de Hermione y ve el sobre y el lazo que antes rodeaba la carta. Y sigue hablando (o lo intenta) con voz firme y comprensiva -Y lo de leer la correspondencia..., tío, eso... sí, ya es demasiado. Pero algún modo habrá de arreglarlo con ella, - suspira, convencido (o al menos, intenta aparentar eso) _Hermione va a matarlo, _piensa_, lo raro, es que aún no lo haya hecho_ _ya..._

- Es ella. –Lacónico, Ron.

Siempre es ella. En su mente, en sus cosas. Siempre surge una figura castaña y mandona que le irrumpe en su vida, molestándolo, ordenándolo, y, por ello, lo más extraño es que, acto seguido, Ronald piense_ qué haría yo sin ese tornado_, claro, que sólo lo confesaría si le ataran a uno de los postes del campo de Quiditch y le ordenaran decirlo, mientras le amenazaran con hierros candentes. Y, como no es el caso, solamente, asiente, atontado y áspero, y susurra. – Es todo culpa de ella y de ese búlgaro del demonio. Todo esto pasa por ellos dos, _dúo de tortolitos. _–susurra rabioso.

- De acuerdo, Ron, tío, pero la próxima vez, que no te pille leyendo sus cartas, o te matará con alguna poción de esas que sólo ella sabe encontrar y fabricar.

- Prometido.-sonríe.

Después de todo, todavía puede hacer las paces con ella, ¿verdad?

(fin)


	2. Ideal

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo, pertenecen a JK.

**Ideal**

Tres de la madrugada; Repasemos: el Baile, bien, porque: vestido, comprado; pareja, popular y mejor que el chico de Parv (aunque ella no lo quiera admitir será envidiosilla...) ; zapatos, súper monos y bolsito, a conjunto...

Ok, una noche en vela, de compras, ha compensado... Si Parv se enterase... ¡dejando para el mes anterior al Baile la compra de la túnica de gala y del maquillaje...!_ horreur _(ella lo tiene desde que se enteró en Julio..)Pero, está ya todo perfectamente controlado... Aunque si alguien me viera... debo dar _muuucho _miedo ahora mismito (fijo que estoy despeinada...)

Pero, seamos sensatos... ¿qué tipo de chico estaría a estas horas rondando por el Gran Salón, desde luego, ninguno; o, al menos, que me interese. Por supuesto.

-...L-Lavender?

Ups... qué pillada (yo, aquí, con el rimel corrido y las botas(último modelo)lleniiitas de barro)

Y, ahora que caigo... ése no es... Ah¡¡ES! No, no, que no me vea... Roger Davies... cómo me vea así, ni se va a dignar a decirme que ya no irá conmigo al Baile... me muero Y sí? Ups, qué hago...

- Ehm, hola Roger -sonrisa angelical- ¿qué tal?

-Llegas de la fiesta, eh? Se nota, tranquila – dice mi futura pareja del Baile, al verme, pálida en plan deja-de-mirarme-y-pásame-una-enorme-sábana-para-que-pueda-esconderme-tras-ella.

- ¿F-Fiesta?

Y es que, ser popular, también tiene sus desventajas. Demasiados actos sociales. (si se puede llamar así a una reunión _a lo bestia_ de hormonas y alcohol en la que la Biblia es el Corazón de Bruja, y la Iglesia (pecaminosa, _of course_), la Torre de Astronomía)

El guapísimo y sólo mío fuera, perras de Roger me sigue sonriendo –Sí, dijimos que era sólo para los de Séptimo y todo eso, pero a las chicas guapas – Sí, has oído bien¡¡me ha llamado guapa! (y es que lo soy, a ver qué va a pasar aquí)– las invitamos también. ¿Y bien, qué te pareció?

Ok, lo primero: Ni idea de lo de la f... ¡Claro! Es a lo que iban Parv, y su hermana entre otras (yo les dije que iría, pero que no me esperasen; la gente se suele desmadrar mucho allí para más datos, que consulten mi d... el diario de mi prima, claro, (una irresponsable), y ni recuerdan cómo se llaman (todo esto, me lo ha contado... una amiga), y, mucho menos saben si su... prima o su querida mejor amiga del alma (Parv/Lav 4evah!) estaban con ellas en 'La Fiesta del Siglo' (que se hace cada... finde)

- Oh, Roger, fue muy divertida, ya sabes. – sonrío, y coloco el pelo en un gesto casual (pero perfectamente estudiado, _gracias_), y hago amago de ir hacia los dormitorios de la Torre - ¿Subes? – invito. Evidentemente, no aclaré a qué Torre. (Y él, que es tan guapo y tan listo, me entiende y viene)

¡...Oh, es todo tan perfecto!

(fin)


	3. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

- Venga chicos¡desayunad rápido!

- Percy... tu maleta, déjala en la entrada con las demás...

- Ginny termínate el chocolate...

- Ron, oh vamos... el primer día no es para tanto...

Fred, sonriendo, levanta la mirada y comenta despreocupado

- Claro que no, sólo luchas contra Dumbledore, y si le vences, eliges Casa...

- Si no, no la eliges... –sigue George

- Vuelves a ésta. -_sonrisa_

- Fred, George, dejad a vuestro hermano tranquilo... Ron, no, no les hagas caso...

- Mamá...¿puedo dejar aquí a Scabbers..¿Ginny, me la cuidas?

- Ron.

- Mamá... es aburrida.

- Ron, piensa que tiene muchos poderes y un pasado sorprendente...

- ¿Esto? - la levanta del rabo

_Podrías sorprenderte_

(fin)


	4. Chicas Gryffindor

**Chicas Gryffindor**

- ¿Qué..? – pregunta, entrando a la Sala Común.

- No sé, Harry, yo ya las encontré así... – susurra Seamus; a su lado, Ron y Dean, también parecen sorprendidos.

- Pero, qué hacen... – Ginny y Hermione estaban sentadas, alrededor de una mesa, algo pálidas, y muy concentradas. Mucho. Incluso más de lo normal para Hermione en época de exámenes.

- No sé, - comienza entonces Ron- yo estaba ahí, donde están ellas, con Hermione, hablando sobre...

- Discutiendo – corrige el moreno

- ¿Eso importa?

- N-No, no realmente. – acepta

- ...Y llega alguien a la Sala, así que antes de que me diera tiempo a ver quién era..., no, no sé..., para saludarlo o así... – _aja_ invita a seguir Harry - ..se levanta Hermione del sofá, y va hacia mi hermana. Se miran murmuran _la vi yo antes,_ _Hermione,_ _no sabes con quien te estás metiendo, _y un _ya verás enana_,y... el resto ya lo estás viendo. – Harry levanta una ceja, y Ron aclara -Llevan así media hora...

Y las mira. Las dos chicas, están sentadas en la mesa, que antes había debido estar ocupada ciertamente por Ron y Hermione, pues estaba llena de revistas de quidditch y libros enormes sobre magia, que, y olvidando el gran amor que Hermione tiene a todo lo compuesto por sabiduría, tinta y pergamino, había sido lanzado fuera de la mesa. Tampoco parecía importarla que uno de los tinteros había caído sobre la alfombra roja y dorada, y que, cada vez, se extendiera aún más la enorme mancha de tinta desde el frasquito, ya casi vacío.

No, ellas no se preocupaban por eso, estaban sentadas en los sofás, quizá demasiado al borde de los mismos, para estar más cerca aún a la mesa, una enfrente de la otra, con expresiones de tremenda concentración; sosteniendo entre las pequeñas manos, cada una, cinco cartas; tres, Ginny, de hecho, de había dejado dos con tremenda inquietud, y se disponía a tomar otras dos nuevas del montón donde se apiñaba el resto.

Y, muy seria, miró a Hermione, quien escrutaba su rostro con gran interés y... ¿temor? Ginny alargó un poco más la espera, hasta que comenzó a relajar su expresión, y a sonreír, un poco más, un poco más, hasta que estalló en una feliz carcajada.

- ¡Síííí! - Sonrió triunfante, mostrando sus cartas. Hermione, aún paralizada, giró levemente la muñeca, dejando caer así las suyas.

- No... – susurró, desplomándose, abatida sobre el sofá encarnado. – está bien... – murmuró, casi con dolor – y sacando del bolsillo de su túnica, una cajita plateada, decorada con una gran eme grabada en esmeraldas, dijo – se la devuelves tú.

(fin)


	5. Simplemente ella

**Simplemente ella**

- No y No. Lo siento y todo eso, Ron. Pero no.

- Harry, por favor...

- Ron.No.Voy.A.Hacerlo. – y se cruza de brazos, para mostrar aún más su negativa al 'perfecto plan que he diseñado, tío' de Ron- Me niego.

- Si tú me lo pidieras, yo lo haría... – Harry, sopla, qué más le da eso a él, no está tan loco como para tramar algo tan disparatado y, encima, pedirle ayuda. Ron sigue - siempre le puedo contar a Hermione eso que...

- Eso, tío, -corta- es chantaje. Y lo sabes. – _ajá_ coincide el pelirrojo, orgulloso – Y yo, - continua Harry – como soy tu graaan amigo del alma – Ron se carcajea, ya está (el plan H, algo que empieza por 'Her' y acaba por 'Mione', no falla nunca) – te voy a ayudar, por supuesto. – ofrece Harry sonriente.

- Miedo a las chicas, veo...

- Capullo. - masculla - Bueno – suspira – sigue contándome tu plan – finge una cara de pasmado - 'plan infalible, tío, de verdad que sí, lo juro por los Cannons' - Ron se ríe; Harry, el muy cabrón, hay que reconocérselo, le imita a las mil maravillas – Bueno, es simple – a Harry, le acaba de recordar a Hermione, cuando les va a explicar algo del temario de Pociones, y pretende que no se desanimen – vamos hacia la lechucería, Seamus me ha dicho que ella va a ir hacia allí después de la próxima clase, que se lo ha oído mientras hablaba con una tal Sally-no.sé.qué.ni.me.importa – tomó aire - Bien, pues tío, tienes que venir conmigo, para ayudarme y eso... Yo, como si nada, al verla, voy y digo... 'hey'

- ¿Hey?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – y tras el suspiro y el_ nada, tío_, de Harry, continua – Pues eso, digo '...' (lo que sea), ...la saludo y

- Y ella te golpea.

- ...sí. No. ¿...qué... Por qué ella iría a..? Bueno, puede... – se repone – vale, eso, saludada la chica ya, yo... eh... – _yo, Ronnie, llevaría algún tipo de plan B y eso_, deja caer Harry – Ssshh, que me desconcentras – _pronto... _– Mira, acompáñame a la Lechucería que ella debe estar ya allí, y el plan... pues mejor lo dejamos – _mejor_, susurra Harry dándole una palmadita en la espalda, _ánimo Ron_.

Ron no sabe cómo, pero al final, Harry ha logrado escabullirse, _tengo que hablar con... Luna; suerte tío_, ha dicho, y ha salido disparado al encuentro de esa chiflada que estaba un poco más delante que ellos.

Y ahora, Ron, está solo. Temiendo qué y cómo decir... lo que sea que se diga en estos casos.

Y por fin, ha llegado. Ahí está Ella. Traga saliva, intenta arreglarse la túnica, el pelo..., algo, pero no le da tiempo. Ella, Ella ya le ha visto. Se ha girado, y... ¿le está hablando ¿a él..? Parece enfadada, cree; tal vez, piensa inteligentemente Ron, si dejara de _hablar _consigo mismo, lograría entender lo que ella le está diciendo.

- ¿No me oíste? – pregunta, seca, con una ceja alzada, imitando a la perfección a su nov... _loquesea_ – Déjame salir, estás en medio.

- Yo... Pansy... eh. – la chica, medianamente interesada, gira la cara para mirar al pelirrojo ese. Un Weasley, claro. Pero... ¡cuál? No es que le importe lo más mínimo su nombre, claaaro que no. Aunque sea tan mono ese chico (pese a ser un Weasley, y encima, balbuceante) Pues, ella... cuando insulta, prefiere dirigirlo a la persona en concreto (sí, por supuesto que es eso)

- Weasley, ¿qué? – pregunta esta vez, con más calma, fijando sus pequeños ojitos en los azules del chico.

El pobre Ron, que ya se esperaba un empujón y un... _ladrido_, abre la boca, para contestar, y la cierra, y la vuelve a abrir, porque se ha dado cuenta que antes no ha llegado a decir nada, pero, como no sabe realmente qué decir, la cierra nuevamente; _necesito una charla de ésas con Hermione, _piensa, ya algo desesperado.

Parkinson, haciendo acopio de tooooda su paciencia y tranquilidad (ciertamente, escasa), se mantiene ahí, de pie, esperando a que _ese pelirrojo, .?. Weasley_, le aclare lo que sea, en mitad de los grandes ventanales de la Lechucería, que hacen brillar su cabello, sacándole bellos tonos dorados y cobrizos, dejando así, un poquito más alelado a Ron. La chica, sigue elegantemente (ella lo vale) esperando.

- P-Pansy – la chica, presta algo más de atención, esperanzada, _bien,_ _parece que has_ _recuperado el habla_. – Yo... eh, bueno – se mira los pies – tú – mira los ventanales – quizá si...

- Weasley – corta ella, con una medio sonrisa, el chico, parpadea, dudando de lo que ha visto, levantando la cara y mirándola, fijamente, sin pestañear

- ¿..sí? – _¿y esa voz horrible?_, se pregunta angustiado el chico, que ya se está empezando a igualar escandalosamente con el rojo de su corbata.

- Bésame.

(fin)


	6. Primer año

**Primer año**

Ginny teme el colegio. Y no, no es porque piense que quizá no haga ninguna amiga, o porque quizá todos la dejen de lado, o quizá que odie esa habitación compartida, demasiado llena por niñas que, quizá, y sólo quizá decidan quitarla sus cosas o tomarla el pelo, y quizá, en ese colegio, puede que deba estudiar demasiado duro, demasiadas horas. Y quizá no valga para ello. Quizá sea demasiado estúpida, o pequeña o fea para ir a ese lugar. Y quizá resulte al final que sea una Hufflepuff, o una Slytherin...

Ginny no sabe muy bien qué sería peor.

Pero sabe que quizá deba esconderse y no ir a Hogwarts; aunque eso sea lo que más desea desde que su hermano Bill recibió la lechuza. Desde que vio a Harry Potter y supiera, aunque puede que aún no lo sepa del todo, porque nunca ha hablado de ello ni lo ha sentido anteriormente, que ese chico iba a ser importante en su vida.

_Mamá tiene la culpa. Papá no entiende nada._

Su mente repite que sus padres siempre han dicho que debe compartir las cosas con sus hermanos mayores. Bien. Vale.

Y es justo en esos momentos, cuando Ginny siente que, a veces, desearía no vivir en La Madriguera. No ser un Weasley... Pero es feliz. Feliz, sí, porque sus padres la quieren y sus hermanos también.

Pero, de verdad, ODIA los libros de segunda mano, las túnicas (de chico, aunque realmente eso no importe ni se note) de segunda mano, la ropa de segunda mano, la pluma de Charlie, la varita vieja de tía Muriel...

Y siente, que nadie la entiende realmente. Bill quizá fuera el único, y, al terminar Hogwarts, ya no vive con ellos. Independizarse. Ginny sonríe levemente cuando piensa en esa palabra, que rápidamente asocia a libertad y confort. A intimidad. Y es entonces cuando se sonroja. Levemente, quizá, pero sabe que si en ese momento estuviera sentada en el salón con sus padres, sus hermanos y _Harry_, lo habrían advertido. Porque es Harry, precisamente, quien le ha llegado a la mente al pensar en esa palabra. Harry y ella, juntos, como pareja. Aunque piensa, que no será posible, porque él es un chico mayor que nunca que fijaría en alguien _como ella_.

Suspira levemente, y continua sacando los útiles para su primer año escolar de verdad. Profesores de verdad. No mamá con sus bobadas de _Buenas tardes, clase. Yo soy la Profesora Weasley... _

Ginny sonríe.

Porque su madre es encantadora y ella tiene mucha suerte. Y poco tiempo. Sí, porque son muchos hermanos, y los gemelos acaparan el 90 por ciento con sus bromas y sus risas incontenibles tras los _Fred, George...¡Pero qué habéis hecho! _de su madre.

Le gustaría tener una hermana. Mayor o menor. Da igual. Para jugar y hablar de _sus _cosas. Porque sí, tiene cosas propias, después de todo. Alguna niña que la entienda, y a quien entender.

Está segura que conocerá a muchas niñas en Hogwarts y que hará buenas amigas. Eso espera. Necesita un confesor o alguien con quien se sienta libre de hablar, confiar...

Saca los libros y los va colocando en el baúl. Aún quedan varios días para el inicio de las clases, pero ella, definitivamente, no puede esperar al último momento. Teme que se le olvide prepararlo, y no logre hacerlo a tiempo. Y no llegue al andén. Y no logré llegar al tren. Y que el tren se vaya sin ella. Y entonces... ¡Un momento! Acaba de encontrar ¿...Un diario?

¡Qué bien, feliz, toma una pluma y un tintero, moja la pluma, un poquito, y antes de saber qué escribir en él, una gota de tinta cae al papel. La niña se muerde el labio, pero no le da tiempo ni siquiera a murmurar un _¡vaya!_, pues surge algo escrito en él, con una letra clara y firme

_Hola, éste es el diario de Tom Ryddle¿Quién eres?_ -y poco después-_ Cuéntame, y seamos amigos..._

Por ello, la niña, toma esa pluma demasiado ajada por los años, y comienza a escribir

_Hola Tom, yo soy Ginny. Me alegra que alguien me escuche..._

(fin)


	7. Pasillo maldito

**Pasillo maldito** (disculpad este desvarío...xD)

- ¡Ah! U-Una araña.

- Ajà.

- Tío, es una...

- Ron, lo sé. Y lo siento, pero tenemos que pasar por aquí... cierra los ojos o algo.

- Mira Harry, qué es aqu...

- ¡Yuujuuu!

- Este... hola – saludan, sorprendidos

- Hola guaapoooos – una piba realmente fea, fea, de ojos muy grandes, color malvazulado, decididamente anormal se les acerca dando tumbos por el pasillo del aula contigua. – Sé que me queréis invitar al Baile. Y... bueeeeno, sí, quiero ir con vosotros. Bueno, no con los dos, claro. JiJi. O sí. Jeje. – Ron y Harry entrecruzaron miradas ¿baile ...cuál?

- ¿...?

- No me digas que no me conocéis... ¡soy yo!

- ...

- Oh... ¡Harry! – recrimina al pobre chico – Tú eres mi novio – el chico, se asustó verdaderamente, y negó con la cabeza, mirando espantado a esa chica – Oh, vamos, Harry, cielo, o lo vas a ser...¿qué más da, verdad?

- ...

- ¡Chicos! – sollozó - Soy Mary Rossie, alumna de intercambio... ¡si todos los chicos de Hogwarts se mueren por estar conmigo! – pestañeó levemente con sus pestañas postizas de vivo color morado. - Y, como yo soy taaaan poderosa, Harry, cielito – parpadeó de nuevo - te voy a ayudar a vencer a Voldemort...¿vale, cari? Y todo eso, sin despeinarme. Y luego tendremos muuuuchos hijitos. Y seremos muuuuy felices juntitos los dos.

- Eh...

- Todos – repite la niña – dicen que soy la chica máaaas guapa que han visto nunca – volvió a sonreír. – Y la más lista, que saqué las notas más altas de toda la historia, en mi Colegio anterior, y sin estudiar... – calló un momentito, y sonrió - claro, que quizá – siguió mirando a Harry- influya el hecho de que me acostara con tooodos mis profesores, y con el Director...

- ...ya – Ron miraba asustado a Harry, que sólo tenía ojos para la puerta que comunicaba el pasillo con las escaleras centrales.

- Además, Draco, entre otros... – continua – dice que va a dejar a su familia, por mí, y que nunca, nunca, va a ser malo, malote, nunca más – pestañeó de nuevo, haciendo que cayese al suelo una de las pestañas, alimento que no tardó en devorar (para morir, posteriormente) la pobre arañita infeliz. La niña, mientras tanto les miraba fijamente enrollándose uno de sus rizos dorados en las uñas (manicura _a la_ francesa, la esteticien, le dijo adiós antes de arreglar nada...) vaya, que daban grima.

- Ah, bueno – habló Harry, tragando saliva. –bien, Mary, pues... a-adiós.

Pero no les dio tiempo a huir, una cosa alargada les interrumpió en su camino, tirándolos al suelo- ¡Harry Potter! –una vivaracha joven, que, parecía, iba algo borrachuza, les asaltó en mitad del pasillo y les miró fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos, extrañamente verdes (la lentilla verde de uno se había corrido, y dejaba medio ojo marrón, y medio verdoso) Se les había acercado levitando (patinete escondido bajo la túnica) en un patético intento por parecer mística y pura - ¡ERES HARRY! – la chica (quien iba vestida con una túnica que más se parecía a un vestido, roja, con escotazo, y muy, muy ajustada, iba con zapatos de punta negros de charol) miró después a Ron – Hola... tú eres Ronald – y se sonrojó ohhh

- Yo... sí... – trató de hablar Ron

- Hola... ¿quién eres? – saludó Harry amable, y la segunda chica empezó a llorar, y se abrazó de su amiguita

- ¡Mi hermano no me conooocee! – lloraba la segunda niña

- ¡No me funcionaron los poderes de Veela! – lloraba la primera

- ¿Her-Hermano? – se extrañó Harry, tratando, a la vez de alejarse de aquellas dos locas.

- Tú, Harry Potter, eres hermano biológico no reconocido de mi amiga Sue Lilian... - la chica de rojo le sonrió, nuevamente.

- Pero yo no tengo...

– Sí, sí, sí... cari ¿no ves que tiene tus mismos ojitos verdes? – Harry, prefirió no contestar a eso. – ella, Harry, futuro esposo mío y padre de mis hijos – Ron hizo un elocuente gesto de asco que no notó (afortunadamente) Mary – ella, queridito, - continuó- que fue encontrada por Sirius Black, quedó al cuidado de Dumbledore, que es mi abuelo, y ahora vivimos juntas. Y yo, princesa de las ninfas submarinas de Vleggurt,– le miró con amor, haciéndose, así, irresistible para el chico (...o lo intentó) - soy veela.

- pero... ¿cómo?

- Ay, Ronnie, Ronnie... – se giró Sue a su amiga – Éste, Mary, es mío...¿verdad? – y la otra, para desgracia del chico, sonrió asintiendo. – ¡No lo entiendes! Pero no pasa nada...¡ahora todos seremos muy felices..! Y no tendrás que acabar con Luna o la chica ésa del pelo raro... – se giró a la chica rubia – Mary...

- Dime, Sue, querida.

- ¡Acabo de tener una premonición súper fuerte! - Y las dos se cogieron de la mano – Veo... un gran jugador de Quidditch casado... ¡conmigo!

- ¿De veras...¡Qué súper fuerte, Sue! – y empezó a dar saltitos - ¡quién es, quién es!

- Un chico – se separó un poquito de su amiga - alto – se acercó un poquito a Ron – Gryffindor – largó a Harry de su lado de un estacazo con sus uñas color rosa palo (quien fue rápidamente consolado por la otra niña) y le tomó una mano – y con pecas – sonrió bobaliconamente a Ron. – Y se llama...

- ¿N-Neville Longbottom? – preguntó el pobre Ronnie tragando saliva

- No, no, no... Ronald. Se llama como tú, justamente como tú...

- ¿Weasley? – la niña asintió, agarrada de la cintura del chico, mirándole con ojitos de cordero – Es Percy Weasley... ¿v-verdad?

- No, no, eres tú... – y Ron, gracias a Harry, logró esquivar el beso que iba a robarle Sue.

- Tío, te debo la vida - murmuró el chico

- Bueeeno, veo que eres un chico dulce que no me quiere besar en la primera cita...

- Que moooooooono – sonrió Mary, agarrada, nuevamente, a Harry (que trataba, en vano, de escapar).

- Pero tranquilo cielo. -seguía recitando Sue- Llegué ayer – sonreía– pero ya me he estrenado aquí – Ron estaba pálido – y... después de Roger Davies, Draco Malfoy, Adrian Pucey, Zacarias Smith,...

- ¡En un día!

- Una noche, en verdad

- ¡Una noche!

- Lo sé, aún no he cogido el ritmo... además, no he terminado, cari, me quedan por decir, Dean Thomas, Cedric Diggory y Blaise Zabini, así que

- Ce-Cedric, no... ¿no está muerto? – y miró, temblando, a Harry, que parecía aún más sorprendido que él.

- Lo está... – continuó Sue- pero, Mary tiene el poder de las ninfas, de regresar a la vida a quien ella desee, y lo hizo por mí... aunque el tiempo fue mucho más del previsto...¿verdad, Mary? – y ambas soltaron una ridícula sonrisita

- Ajà – contestó, acariciando tiernamente el pelo azabache de Harry, quien trataba, de huir, con el mismo éxito que su amigo. – Y luego, claro, ya que estaba, me acosté yo también con él... ¡que una no es de piedra! – y ambas soltaron otra risita.

Y Mary volvió a colgarse de Harry, mientras le intentaba besar con esos labios pintarrajeados mucho y mal, de un feo color ocre ennegrecido -¡Eres mío, Harry, cariñito¡Mío¡Mío¡Mío!

- NOOOOOOO

- N-No puedo despertarlo...

- Harry, Harry...

- Tío, despierta...

Harry estaba en el dormitorio, respirando aceleradamente, con las miradas de los chicos puestas en él.

- ...Ha sido un sueño horrible – relató casi sin voz

- ¿Quien-Tú-Sabes? – preguntó Neville asustado, temblando ligeramente

- Peor, mucho peor.

Al día siguiente, Harry seguía algo psicótico, pero ya plenamente recuperado, iba con Ron hacia la Biblioteca. Hermione _'os veo en la Biblioteca'_ Granger, había salido corriendo en plena comida, e iban a buscarla, mientras hablaban de la liga de Quidditch.

- Bah, tío, los Tornados la tienen ganada con Eddsons como buscador... eh... ¿Ron? – el pobre chico, estaba algo más detrás parado, mirando fijamente a la pared.

- ¡Ah! U-Una araña. – Harry cruzó los brazos y suspiró irritado.

- ¿Hay que pasar por esto otra vez?

(fin)


	8. El rumor

**El rumor**

Ron tenía prisa, mucha, mucha prisa. Y por ello, vislumbrar al final del pasillo del primer piso a esas dos, le hizo pensar que eran un incordio con sus cotilleos sobre todo lo referente a moda y chicos. Él tenía algo importante que hacer. Y, sí, era también debido a un cotilleo, pero, claro, escuchado por casualidad (a hurtadillas) de labios de la protagonista. Y al aproximarse, caminando casi el doble de rápido de lo normal en él, como iba, le llegó la conversación de las chicas.

- Claro, Parv, querida, al final quedé con él el jueves, porque me dijo Trelawney– se acercó un poquito más a su amiga – que nuestros auras confluirían el día en que Júpiter y la tercera luna de Mercurio tuvieran el mismo viento– sonrió – Y, Parv, siendo así, va a ser... perfecto.

- Sí, yo leí – coincidió ella, sonriéndole a su amiga – que Lyurana, augura un – bajó la vista a la revista _Corazón de Bruja_, abriéndola por la página indicada – Aquí, mira - mantuvo el interés - "...grandes esperanzas están puestas en ti, hijo de Saturno, el día de la primera luna nueva, en materias de amor y suerte..." ¡Qué envidia! – sonrió a Lavender.

Todos sabían que las predicciones del horóscopo de Mrs. Lyurana, eran casi tan fiables como las de Trelawney. – ¿Sabes Lavender? Creo que ahora debemos leer la palma de la mano a alguien para que nos confirme la visión que tuvimos el otro día sobre mi cita con Dean...

- ¡Sí! – aplaudió muy contenta ella. Y se giró a la izquierda, alguien se acercaba – ¡Hola Ron...! ¿Quieres que te leamos la mano para saber si...?

- Largo. – murmuró entre dientes el pelirrojo, sin llegar a pararse en su recorrido.

_Lo mato..., lo mato, primero lo mato, y luego, si me tengo que suicidar, pues vale, pero yo, primero, lo mato. _Iba pensando Ron recorriendo todo Hogwarts.

Cómo podía ser que Harry le hubiera hecho algo así. Eran amigos. Los mejores amigos del mundo. Creía, claro. _Harry, estás muerto_.

Ron iba buscándolo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, como si de ello dependiera su vida (que dependía, dependía...)

Recordando a la vez la conversación de Hermione con Luna, _pirada psicótica_, pensó, mientras bajaba con agilidad los escalones que le llevaban hasta los jardines, Harry siempre es el mejor. El más listo, el más fuerte, el más rico, el que mejor entiende a Hermione. _Hermione_. ¿Es que ni siquiera ella tenía que estar vetada para él?

¿Ni siquiera a su maldita mejor amiga podía dejarla tranquila...?

Noo, claro. Harry es alguien importante. El jodido niño-qué-vivió (y-que-morirá-asesinado-por-Ronald-Weasley _evidentemente_).

Y en su mente sigue esa imagen. Aunque Ron muera, dentro de miles de años, la seguirá recordando. Pese a todo, la rabia le permite seguir pensando, maquinando.

_Si..., si no se lo hubiera confesado... pero, joder él, él lo sabía... y es... era su jodido mejor amigo._ Y entonces le llegaba esa imagen de una sonriente Hermione, suspirando -es tan guapo, con esos ojos tan peculiares y bonitos, y cuando juega al Quidditch, y coge la escoba, volando por el campo, con esa seguridad en sí mismo que tiene... _–_ Hermione, de repente, se gira a su derecha, recordando que está hablando con Luna, y le comenta con una sonrisita, sin abandonar ese tono ensimismado – ayer por la noche, después de la cena, me llevó a dar una vuelta por los terrenos, no me lo creía, lo pasamos tan bien...– _jodida capa mágica... ésa no llega a mañana (y el dueño, menos) _Hermione continua hablando, en su cabeza, pero Ron se frena. Acaba de divisarlo. Cerca del Lago. Hablando con Ginny.

– ¡Harry Potter! -grita- ¡Tú!

El chico, algo extrañado por el tono de voz, quizá algo amenazante de su amigo, se gira y le saluda._ Y, encima – _Ron resopla, esto es inadmisible_ - Está...¡está tomando a Ginny por la cintura con su brazo derecho!_ _¡P-Pero.qué.se.cree!_

- Hola, Ron – dice, mientras Ginny también le saluda.

- Quiero que sepas – comienza, amenazante Ron. Ginny se sorprende de la modulación, extrañamente severa de la voz de su hermano.

Hermione, mientras tanto, continua , parloteando emocionada con Luna, en la cabeza del pelirrojo. Ron apenas las escucha ya, pero le sobra ver a Hermione, con esa cara de enamorada, hablándole a Luna de sus salidas nocturnas con -_el buscador de Quidditch más guapo y sexy del Colegio-_ Ron amaga una cara de asco, pues sí, él piensa que, vale, su amigo _ex-mejor-amigo-traidor -_se corrige- puede ser guapo, pero _¿sexy? _y se pregunta ¿desde cuándo dice Hermione ese tipo de palabras, mientras Harry y Ginny, todavía frente a él, cruzan una extraña mirada de curiosidad, al verlo con la cara más roja de la que, en alguna situación comprometida hubiera puesto.

Mucho, mucho peor.

Ron está apretando los puños con furia, pero Hermione sigue con su charla y _lo bien que le quedan esas túnicas tan negras y tan verdes y con ese pelo que lleva, tan rubio y peinado, que... - _¿...! - Ron, antes amenazador, con el puño ya preparado para asesinar a su mejor amigo (porque, sí, ahora vuelve a ser su mejor amigo), baja el puño, abatido; y se fija en algo.

Harry.

Y Ginny.

Y sus manos. Juntas, y abrazados.

Mirada cómplice observándolo a él.

¿Cómo ha podido ser tan idiota...? Y desfallece, cayendo al césped, de rodillas, sin fuerza. Gimiendo.

La pareja se agacha, preocupada, para levantarlo. Y Ron, decide continuar su charla, antes con furia, ahora con más, pero ya no dirigida hacia Harry... no; claro que no.

Cómo se alegra por ellos.

Un deje de tristeza, de impotencia, inundan las palabras que salen de sus labios, a trompicones, como si el mero hecho de pronunciarlas le causaran un gran dolor – Quiero que sepas – repite, con un tono ya más neutro - Hermione... y Malfoy – para caer, nuevamente al césped, quizá inconsciente, rogando _Merlín, que me maten_.

(fin)


	9. La exnovia

**La ex-novia**

- Cho. Ha entrado Cho. - golpe, golpe - Y te está mirando – risotada– Harry, has oído – mirada, sonrisa boba – mira cómo está de guapa... qué suerte tienes, tío.

- Ron.Calla.Y.Déjame.

– ¿...Harry, estás bien? – pregunta Hermione, entornando sus ojos sobre los esmeralda, extrañada, - y mira nuevamente hacia la puerta y da un resoplido – te está haciendo un gesto para que vayas...

Hermione cruza (o eso intenta) una mirada _de ésas_ con Ron. Pero... vaya, no es igual que cuando la cruza con Harry ante alguna idiotez del pelirrojo. Mira a la izquierda. Realmente, esa chica, Cho 'lloro luego existo' Chang, podría dejar de interrumpirlos¿no? Porque, vaya, están (por si la niña ésa no se había dado cuenta aún) en la Biblioteca. Y, sonríe, imaginándose a la Señora Prince, con una escoba gigante, persiguiendo a Chang y mascullando sus _a hablar, te vas fuera_.

- Hola Harry, no sé si me has visto antes...

- No, no me había fijado – miente descaradamente Harry, tratando de mostrar que no le importa lo que su ex... ¿novia? tenga que decirle.

- Claro, estáis aquí estudiando... – Hermione bufa, bajito, pero bufa _no me digas, cómo te has enterado ¿es por la pila de libros? _– puedes salir un momentito¿verdad? – sonríe la asiática, y Harry, piensa Hermione, qué va a hacer el pobre; la sigue hasta la puerta de la Biblioteca, desapareciendo entre los estantes, murmurando un _luego os veo, chicos_.

Y al menos, pese al verle marchar con la chica más guapa de todo Hogwarts (según desaprensivos que pintarrajean los aseos con listas de ese tipo), Hermione no nota esa opresión en la garganta, esa falta de aire, y no se pregunta si ella es mejor o peor que Chang. Porque lo sabe (Harry lo sabe), y ella, está tranquila. Y sonríe.

(fin)


	10. Hermione

**Impotencia** (situado en algún momento de OotP)

Está tranquila; es cierto, está llorando, sí: los mechones rojo sangre se empapan de sus lágrimas, y ella no puede más que seguir sollozando, pero siente que ello no muestra debilidad, sino más bien desahogo.

Por un momento, su mente le dice que ella es una patética pelirroja pecosa que jamás logrará nada, y esto la hace sollozar aún más fuerte. Sabe que puede que eso sea cierto, no logrará nada, no al menos de lo que más desea.

ÉL. Sólo Harry puede hacerla suspirar, pensar en algo mejor y más grande. Sabe que si él la animase, no tendría límites. Se sentiría perfecta. Guapa, lista... Feliz.

Pero¿cómo va a salvarla un chico que primero debe salvarse a sí mismo?

Alguien sin esperanza, que se esconde en la oscuridad de ese terrible cuartucho de Grimmauld Place, no puede salvarla a ella. Ni al mundo.

Ginny sabe que, hoy por hoy, están perdiendo. Lo sabe.

Está rodeada de un humo tóxico y negro, que huele a muerte y llanto, que flota por el viciado aire de esa casa maldita, ahogando su garganta, hasta asegurarse que toda ilusión es vana. Inútil, impotente.

Así se siente Ginny, y sabe que, aunque sea la pequeña de los Weasley, no lo es realmente, ella ha madurado.

Ha crecido.

Aunque desearía seguir siendo inocente, no tener una vida _de ese modo_. Todo cambió tras la tinta que utilizó para manchar el diario de Ryddle. Porque esa tinta, también alteró y profanó su vida.

Y por eso cuando ve a Harry, desolado, con la cara demasiado pálida, y las manos demasiado frías, se siente incapaz, y desearía ser Ron o Hermione, para tranquilizarlo.

Y que le escuche.

El chico la mira, sonríe (o no) y se sienta sumido en sus pensamientos y en sus demonios interiores; y Ginny, pierde la esperanza, porque él ya la ha perdido hace tiempo. Aunque quizá no lo llegue a saber nunca.

Y por ello, cuando esos ojos verdes parecen brillar, y despertar al fin de ese mutismo horrible, Ginny sonríe abiertamente. Felicidad.

Sí, sabe que es porque Harry acaba de ver llegar a Hermione.

Sí, sabe que ella NO es Hermione.

Tampoco desea serlo, realmente. Ginny es mucho más guapa, simpática y popular.

Mucho más perfecta para el mundo.

Pero no para el pequeño cosmos que ella ha inventado en su pequeña y admirable cabecita, donde Harry es suyo y ambos son lindos y felices.

Y es entonces, que ve a esa chica feúcha y listilla, observa lo que hace, logra que sus dos chicos (porque son suyos, porque Ron es su hermano, y Harry a quien está destinada), la miren fijamente, sin perderse ningún detalle de lo que ella haga o diga, y realmente, es entonces cuando, efectivamente, sí, Ginevra Weasley desea ser Hermione Granger.

(fin)


	11. Lunática Lovegood

**Lunática Lovegood**

- No va a funcionar.

- Gracias, Luna, ya lo hemos visto todos, - dice Harry, intentando mantener la calma, mientrasKatie asiente con la cabeza – sería sorprendente, de verdadera adivina, - dice mirándola, ..._pero qué lleva en la cara, _y entonces, claro, mira a un punto entre su hombro y la pared – si lo hubieras dicho antes de que estallara.

- Ayer tuve una premonición... – él, divisa, medianamente interesado, la reacción que Lavender o Parvati puedan tener. _Cero _– Y dice que voy a visitar un pozo lleno de espaguetis y trajes de ballet ... ¿Por-Por qué os reís?

- Nada, mira, sigue removiendo la poción...¿vale? – la convence Ron. La chica, asiente en silencio, y se pone a cantar _Weasley es nuestro rey_, versión hip-hop.

Ron, se aleja un poquito de ella, así, un poquito más, otro paso; poco a poco, hasta que, hace como que le interesa mucho el libro deRunas de Hermione, y corre a sentarse entre ella y Fred.

- Hay que ver con Ronnie, triunfa hasta con la sección de pibas paranormales.

- Sht, Dean, que te puede oír – sonríe Lavender, y añade sonriendo - ¿has visto lo que lleva en la cara?

- Ajá – dice – Pero...¿qué es exactamente?

- Huy, no sé pero qué poco gusto – comenta Cho abrazada a Harry – Chicas así, dejan mal a Ravenclaw... – y gira la cabeza - Luna ¡qué bonito! – comienza, con una sonrisilla falsa - ¿qué es?

- ¿uh?

- El...

- cable – ayuda Colin, con poco tacto

- ...que... que te cruza la cara – continua Parvati, expectante.

- No, no es un cable, Colin – mira a la ventana,- es un...

- ¿e-enchufe? - lo intenta su hermano Dennis.

- ...Pararrayos – trata de ayudar nuevamente, el chico.

- ¿_Para-qué_? – pregunta - ...No, bueno, sí, esto es un sistema muggle – todos miran a Hermione, que niega con la cabeza – que me dio un chico muy simpático... Nowl, creo que se llama..., - _¿Nott,_ _el Slytherin?_, susurra Ginny _Está loca..._, cuchichea Corner - para localizar horklumps ¡...y debe ser bueno, porque me costó una millonada! – todos la miranasustados, pero Luna, rápidamente, les aclara – millones, metafóricamente hablando, claro. En verdad, sólo fueron mis ahorros de todo el curso.

- Ya... – comienza Harry mientras Fred y Angelina cruzan una mirada incrédula – y el... hurrms ése, Luna...¿existe? – pregunta, mirando a Hermione.

- Sí... sí existe.– responde la castaña, aún descentrada – el horklumps es un parásito de jardín que sirve de alimento a los gnomos.

- Ah...

- Pero no es provechoso para nada más... ¿Luna...? – la chica, que está alelada, mirando la vela que ilumina la Sala de los Menesteres, gira los ojos, tratando de seguir el haz de luz

– Estooo, Luna escucha... ¡Luna! – lo intenta Ginny

- Diiiiiime – sonríe ella, de una forma algo demente

- ¿Para... para qué querías exactamente conseguir un horklump?

- El chico ése, me dijo que encontraban objetos, y yo estoy buscando mi carpeta de dibujos... – y volvió a concentrarse en la lucecilla, ignorándolos.

- ¿Dibujos? – se muestra medio interesado Seamus. - ¿eres... buena?

- ¡Por Merlín! – dice Cho demasiado alto, Luna, embobada, ni se inmuta.

- ¿Cho, qué..?

- Harry -susurra cerca de su oído-las de Séptimo, le cogimos esa... carpeta o lo que sea, nosotras se la escondimos... una broma... – se gira a Seamus – lo estuvimos viendo en nuestra Sala, ni parecían dibujos..., eran trozos de tela...

- Sí, - coincide Padma con una risita – ya me acuerdo..., yo lo vi también, ayer en la Sala Común, parecían trozos de ropa, túnicas y eso, pegadas en el cuaderno... sin ninguna lógica...

-Ni sentido estético alguno, a decir verdad - coincide Cho.

- ¿Es arte abstracto? – pregunta Katie – he leído sobre eso.

- No creo... –sonríe Corner – esta chica... ya veis, está peor que fatal. – risas del resto.

- Y tanto, pobrecilla... – admite Katie apagando otra sonrisa

- ¿Se lo ibais a devolver, no? – pregunta, poco interesado, Ron.

- Se lo íbamos que devolver esta tarde, nada más salir de clase... – afirma Cho.

- Pues tema resuelto. Luna – sube la voz – ¡Luna!

- Ajá?

- Quítate eso de la cara, anda.

- Muy bien mona – continúa Cho – ahora después de salir de aquí, espera diez minutitos, eh guapa, y vete a tu habitación, que encontrarás tu carpeta de... ejem _dibujos_ en tu cama ¿vale?

Y Luna, asiente feliz.

(fin)


End file.
